Charlie and Josh
by Nae'ka
Summary: Charlie and Josh are left in Silent Hill, just ghost children left to wander the streets of Silent Hill... Will be a collection of drabbles based on this AU...
1. Hobbies

**Hobbies**

Another little drabble for Charlie Pendleton. This time, hanging out with Josh Shepherd, post game. Erm... Both the games.

Characters: Charlie and Josh, implied Murphy and Alex.

* * *

Josh like bugs and drawing and talking about his brother, Charlie liked sports and thinking quietly to himself while looking at the scenery around him. Both enjoyed each other's company, even if they had nothing in common.

Well… They had _one_ thing in common and it wasn't something they talked about.

"It's not an arachnid, but it kinda looks like it… Those front two things aren't legs though, that's how I can tell that it…" Josh looked from the bug (a living creature wasn't a usual sight here and Josh was always excited to see them) and back to Charlie, who was staring at the sky. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?" The smaller boy looked back down at him.

"What were you thinking about?" Josh stood from his crouching position to look at him.

Charlie paused, as if in thought, then shrugged. "Just… It's always cloudy here…"

"At least it stopped raining though." Josh replied, attempting to poke at the bug again.

"… That happened when my dad left." There was a small pause. Josh knew that was a sensitive topic. "… I wish I could change, too."

Josh let out a half-hearted laugh, "At least you aren't in your pajamas…"


	2. The Monster

**The Monster**

I just really love these two cuties, okay? c:

Characters: Charlie and Josh, implied Pyramid Head.

* * *

"Josh, don't!" Charlie held tightly to the other boy's sleeve, pulling him back as well as he could. "He's too dangerous!" He pleaded, "Let's go! Josh, I'm scared!"

The slightly older boy continued to look around the corner, at the massive man-creature that walked the streets, giant blade in hand. "He doesn't want you, Char. You don't have a lot of darkness in your heart." The other boy whimpered, pulling harder on his sleeve. Josh let out a sigh. "I'll protect you, I promise."

"No, let's just go, okay? There's nothing he can do for you!" He gave one final tug, trying to summon any strength he had to do so. Josh simply pushed him off with a grunt.

"You don't know that!" They glared at each other for a few moments before Charlie crossed his arms, giving his friend a hurt look.

"If you go to him, I'm going to run away and I'm never going to talk to you again."

"You will to!"

"Will not!" He stomped his foot. "I won't talk to someone who sides with a monster!"

Another moments silence and Charlie feared that his only ally was considering leaving him alone… for that thing.

Josh broke the silence with a low growl and grabbed Charlie's wrist, walking towards their usual hiding spot and away from the monster. Charlie smiled.

"You're a spoiled brat." Josh mumbled as they walked. Charlie's grin increased and he pulled his wrist up so they could hold hands as they walked home.

"I know."


	3. Beach

**Beach**

This is for you Mike! c: Thank you for the review, you gave me the confidence to continue. xD And an idea! I think I'd like to do more chapters with other characters... oooo~

Characters: Charlie, Josh, Laura and implied James.

* * *

Charlie walked around him, eyes following Joshs' gaze to the young girl sitting on the beach. "L-Laura…" Charlie whispered leaning over the rail on the cliff.

"You know her?" The older boy asked, now staring at Charlie, who only shrugged. "I saw her earlier. I think she was with her dad or something."

"She was alone when I saw her… One of the dark ones came and walked right through her. She can't see them at all." Josh looked surprised. "B-but it started to come towards me and…. I got scared…" He looked down at the grass, ashamed he had left her alone with their monsters. It was nice to see that she was okay though…

"I would too."

Charlie stayed quiet. He hated the dark ones. If they had other names, he didn't know them. They were just monsters, people who had let the darkness consume their hearts…. He stayed far away from them, afraid of their darkness corrupting him. He trembled at the thought. He had met dark children here before… Josh was close when they had first met. Charlie had to brave the lake to pull him out of his sadness…

"Laura?" A deep voice called out, all three children turning towards it, Laura's face bearing a small smile. A blonde man appeared from behind the rocks. "I think I've found a place for the night. We'll go tomorrow."

He held out his hand and she took it. They both disappeared into the city again.

Charlie leaned against Josh, now looking over the lake and to the foggy Sky. "I want my dad."

The older boy put an arm around him with a sigh. "I know."


	4. Meet Harry (Part 1)

**Meet Harry**

This just sort of came to me today, as an interesting idea for some character development.

Characters: Charlie, Josh and Harry

Part 1 of 4

* * *

"Who's there?" A man's voice called out.

"He can see us?" Charlie whispered to Josh, both boys huddled together behind the counter of the bar.

"Just be quiet, he'll go away…" Was a hushed reply.

There was a short pause before the man spoke again, voice slightly strained. "I… I can hear you talking… Please, I won't hurt you. I'm just trying to find out where I am…"

"You're dead!" Josh stood up and glared at the man.

Charlie was up soon after, "Be nice!"

A tired sigh, "I know I'm dead, kids." The boys looked at each other, surprised. "I'm Harry Mason."

"I'm Charlie and this," He gestured towards his still-glaring friend, "...is Josh."


	5. Meet Harry (Part 2)

**Meet Harry**

This just sort of came to me today, as an interesting idea for some character development.

Characters: Charlie, Josh and Harry Mason

Part 2 of 4

* * *

The three dead males sat at a booth in the bar, Charlie and Josh on one side and Harry on the other. The older of the younger two seemed to warm up a bit to the man as they spoke of their stories… Though he still remained alert and suspicious of his intentions.

Charlie immediately appreciated the man's company though, his painful longing to see his father overcame any worry that this father figure might be hiding something.

"So why are you still here, Josh? If your brother left with an actual understanding, then…"

He scoffed, "My family is cursed! Things didn't happen how they were supposed to, so I'm stuck here for all eternity." He sighed and looked at his friend. "I'm lucky I met Charlie… He saved me from the darkness." The younger boy smiled at Josh, who returned it with a much sadder and tired smile.

"And what about you, Charlie? Why are you still here?"

"I… don't know." The boy sighed and shrugged. "They didn't let me see dad when he left, but I know he did. The rain cleared and… and he was gone."

Harry frowned, reaching over the table and ruffling the boys hair. "It'll be okay… If you need anything, just tell me, okay?"

Charlie was about to reply, when Josh sharply butt in, "He doesn't need you! He has me! I will always take care of him!"

The older man sat back, eyes wide and staring at Josh. The boy had his teeth clenched and an aura of anger seemed to surround him. "I'm not going to take him away from you." Harry replied slowly, trying to reassure him. "I want to help you too, I promise."

Charlie gently pulled Josh to sit down again, but couldn't get him to stop glaring at Harry. The upset boy practically snapped his reply. "We don't need your help, we're doing just fine."

Charlie didn't speak, but linked his arm with Josh's and looked apologetically back at Harry.

"You never know. I have a feeling that things might change around here…"

"Nothing changes." Josh mumbled, averting his gaze out the window to the dirty street. "Nothing ever changes here."


End file.
